halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Iroquois
The UNSC ''Iroquois'' is a UNSC Destroyer. It was constructed sometime in April of 2552Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 139. Three months after leaving drydock, on July 17 of 2552, it was the first ship to respond to the Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV. It was subsequently involved in the ensuing battle, which lasted until July 18. Specs The ship was outfitted with 2 MAC cannons, 26 oversized Archer Missile pods, and 3 Shiva nuclear-tipped missiles. Covered with 2 meters of Titanium-A battleplating and Vanadium Steel alloy, as well as restricted red war stripes painted on each sideHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 139. The ship also features a circular shaped bridge. History The ship was commanded by Commander Jacob Keyes. He happened to be near Sigma Octanus IV when the Covenant were detected there. The Iroquois fought with four Covenant vessels: one carrier, one destroyer, and two frigates. Commander Keyes destroyed the Covenant destroyer and both Covenant frigates using a maneuver later called the Keyes Loop and a Shiva-class Nuclear MissileHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 146-154. During this encounter, the ship first hit emergency engines in order to dodge the two plasma torpedoes. Keyes himself was thrown sideways. Then, the ship came into physical contact with the Covenant Destroyer in order to evade the guided plasma that instead hit the Covenant Destroyer. However, they managed to scrape off most of the 2-Meter Titanium-A armor on the underside of the ship. The Iroquois then proceeded to go into orbit in order to go around the planet in order to detonate the nuke. The carrier escaped, however, deploying thirty-four Dropships onto the surface of Sigma Octanus IV towards Cote d'Azur. After this first engagement, although the Covenant hadn't landed a serious shot, the "Iroquois" was severely damaged. Apart from replacing the armor on the underside, it needed a full engine overhaul, replacement of 15% of the electronic systems, 5 new superconducting magnets, as well as a replenished store of Archer missiles, MAC rounds and a Shiva nuclear-tipped missile..Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 156-157 It was estimated that Cradle, a refit station, could repair the ship in 30 hours but this process was interrupted when a new Covenant fleet appeared. Prior to the battle, Keyes received a promotion to Captain. The encounter began when twenty Covenant ships dropped out of Slipspace and prepared to attack. The Iroquois '', which had been severely damaged during the Keyes Loop, broke formation after the opening salvo and rammed a Covenant stealth corvette that was in the process of receiving a secure transmission from their ground troops at Côte d' Azur. This transmission was partially intercepted by Keyes before the Spartan Blue Team disabled the Hunter pair sending the message and stopped the transmission. Shortly after the battle, the ''Iroquois '' was tagged by a Covenant Spy Probe, subsequently leading the Covenant to the planet of ReachHalo: The Fall of Reach, pages 215-216. However, it is possible the Covenant managed to glean the information from the transmission as did Doctor Halsey in First Strike in Castle base. Its subsequent fate is unknown, although it is probable it was destroyed in the Battle of Reach, given the fact that the ''Pillar of Autumn is the only known UNSC vessel to have survived, all other being presumed to have been destroyed. Crew Commanding Officer *Commander Jacob Keyes (promoted to Captain after Sigma Octanus 4) Bridge Crew *Lieutenant Akita Hikowa - Weapons *Lieutenant Hall - Operations *Lieutenant Jaggers - Navigation (replaced with Ensign William Lovell after instance of insubordination) *Lieutenant Dominique - Communications Historical Reference *The Iroquois Confederacy (Haudenosaunee, also known as the League of Peace and Power, Five Nations, or Six Nations) is a group of First Nations/Native Americans. It was originally made up of five tribes: The Mohawk, the Oneida, the Onondaga, the Cayuga, and the Seneca. A sixth tribe, the Tuscarora, joined after the original five nations were formed. They are also sometimes called the People of the Long House. They are often referred to as Iroquois, a term that some members of the group consider derogatory. *It was the first ship to perform the Keyes Loop. Sources Iroquois, UNSC Iroquois, UNSC